Sanity
Sanity is a key element in Yandere Simulator. It is how much of the protagonist's true nature is revealed. with no sanity.]] If the protagonist performs an unethical action, then her sanity will decrease. In order for her to become completely insane, she will have to do those actions several times. When the protagonist is visibly insane, her head and arms will be twitching, her back slightly hunched over in a menacing state, and her eyes open wide with the pupils constricted. In the future, the protagonist's murders will take longer and get sloppier the lower her sanity is.https://youtu.be/ICYzs55h6IQ?t=2m58s The music and environment will become slow and slurred, in a far more threatening tone than the usual chords. Decreasing Sanity The ways to decrease sanity are: *Drowning someone *Homicide *Dismembermenthttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653864970099122176 *Tranquilizing someone *Pushing someone off a roof Cardiograph Monitor and Sanity The cardiograph monitor displays current heart rate which reflects sanity. It is located at the bottom-right of the HUD While having high sanity, the cardiograph monitor will be pink, with the spikes appearing every second or so - a normal, calm heart rate. When fully insane, the cardiograph monitor will be a bright red, with the spikes appearing in quick succession, showing that her heart rate is erratic. 83 % Sanity Insane1.png Insane1 closeup.png Yandere-chan becomes 83% sane after kidnapping or killing one NPC. Her heart rate becomes a bit faster and her head starts twitching slighty. 66 % Sanity Insane2.png Insane2 closeup.png Yandere-chan becomes 66% sane after killing two NPCs. Her elbows become slightly bent and her pupils start to shrink. 50 % Sanity Insane3.png Insane3 closeup.png Yandere-chan becomes half-way insane after killing three NPCs. Her pupils are slightly smaller. The backround music becomes distorted in pitch. 33 % Sanity Insane4.png Insane4 closeup.png Yandere-chan becomes 33 % sane after killing four NPCs. The cardiograph monitor shows her heart rate in red, light gray vignette appears at the screen's corners. Yandere-chan's back becomes hunched. Her pupils have shrunk even more. The music becomes extremely distorted, and out-of-tune pianos play in the background. It can be heard here. 0% Sanity Insane5.png Insane5 closeup.png Yandere-chan lost all of her sanity after killing five NPCs. Her heart rate becomes extremely erratic, her eyes' pupils are constricted to a large degree. The game screen is covered with a gray vignette and the game camera starts to shake. Reactions of NPCs If Senpai or a teacher sees Yandere-chan being visibly insane, then it will result in a Game Over (Senpai giving the "Heartbroken" Game Over and teacher giving the "Expelled" one). Meanwhile, if a student sees Yandere-chan in this state, it will instead, lower her reputatation by 10 points if School Atmosphere is high, 15 points if School Atmosphere is medium, or 20 points if School Atmosphere is low. Apologizing to those who saw the lack of sanity will get 50% of the reputation points back, or 75% if the player wears theKawaii Moe Shimapan Panties. If a friend or a seduced student sees the player, their reputation will be affected by 8 points instead. If the player is in the Occult Club, it will take longer for students to notice the insane player. Low sanity is also incriminating evidence for the police, so if the police come to school they will take in Yandere-chan for acting suspicious. They will question her off screen until she finally admits. If there is no police at all, then a teacher will notice Yandere-chan acting out but not take any serious action. VisiblyInsaneStudent.png VisiblyInsaneStudent2.png VisiblyInsaneSenpai.png VisiblyInsaneTeacher.png Yokai Story :Main Article: Yokai Story There are several manga volumes scattered around school named Yokai Story. The player can only read one each day. Reading these mangas will increase Yandere-chan's numbness level, a variable dependent on how long it takes to become fully insane. Level 0 (Stoic): It takes 5 murders to become fully insane. Level 1 (Somber): It takes 6 murders to become fully insane. Level 2 (Detached): It takes 7 murders to become fully insane. Level 3 (Unemotional): It takes 8 murders to become fully insane. Level 4 (Desensitized): It takes 9 murders to become fully insane. Level 5: (Dead Inside): It takes 10 murders to become fully insane. Occult Club :Main Article: Occult Club If the player joins the Occult Club, the player's sanity will decrease at 50% of the normal rate. (EX: It will take 10 kills to become fully insane rather than the usual 5). If the player leaves or gets kicked out of this club, then these benefits will no longer be active. If these benefits are combined with Yokai Story, then it will take 20 kills to become fully insane. Restoring Sanity In order to restore sanity to normal, the player can: *Laugh hysterically. To do this, tap the Control (PC) or RB (controller) button repeatedly. It's a Game Over if a teacher or Senpai sees Yandere-chan like this. It lowers reputation to others who hear the sound as of the September 1st, 2015 Update. *View pictures of Senpai. To do this, first take pictures of Senpai using your phone. Next, press Enter (PC) or Start (controller) button and navigate to the photo gallery. Then, select the photo(s) you have taken and "use" it by pressing R''' (PC). 1980s Mode will not feature the use of the phone.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656194211889307648 *Stand near Senpai's pink aura, getting noticed will eventually result in a Game Over. If the player is in the Occult Club, then Yandere-chan can stand near Senpai longer without being noticed. *Pass the time with the phone. 1980s Mode will not feature the use of the phone. InsaneLaugher.png| Yandere-chan laughing hysterically Insane0.png| Sane Yandere-chan Sanity Animations '''Homicide YandereDev has stated that sanity will have harsher consequences and sanity must be considered in the player's strategies.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630236914314973184 There will also be sanity determined kill animations.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/about/ The killing animations will be determined by the protagonist's current level of sanity. High: Kills will be efficient, quick, and silent. Medium: Kills will be sloppy, messy, and noisy. No sanity: Kills will be long, brutal, and sadistic. 'Crawling' Crawling may become less subtle depending on the protagonist's current level of sanity.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656891267792502784 High: Looking for dropped contact lens (not suspicious) Medium: Crawling (suspicious) No sanity: Dangerous Animal Pose (very suspicious) Student Sanity As of the October 17th, 2015 Build, students will also have sanity. It is always 100%, but you are able to decrease sanity when you torture them in your basement. They will also twitch and have small pupils when their sanity is low. If their sanity is at 0, then the player can bring them to school and give them a weapon to perform a murder-suicide with the current rival of the week. Senpai Sanity Senpai has a sanity variable that will influence some of the game's endings and possibly influence some of his everyday acts.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657285639356833792 If Senpai's sister is killed, the Senpai sanity variable would take a big hit. The effects of the Senpai Sanity are dependent on budget and volunteers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657314058220142592 Yandere-chan is okay with mentally traumatizing Senpai in order to eliminate a rival, so this is why he has sanity.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657838667017228288 Depending on Yandere-chan's actions, Senpai might develop PTSD, a personality complex, a nervous disorder, or social anxieties.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660173547034185728 Trivia *If the player tries to frame a student while have little to no sanity, the police will arrest both. *Yandere-chan's insane laugh is over 21 months old.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650161945740357634 *YandereDev has stated that a more accurate measurement would be composure rather than insanity, as Yandere-chan is insane 100% of the time. However, she hides it except for when murderous deeds cause her true nature to show. *In the animation of third degree laughter, the player can see the animation of Yandere-chan's pupils dilating to return back to usual. *YandereDev has revealed that he will nerf laughing to restore sanity "once other methods are implemented." https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/3uu6q9/stalking_senpai/ *In the very old pre-debug builds, instead of a cardiograph, there was a grey meter of a human. After every yandere action, the meter became more red, showing how much sanity has been lost. There was also a face cam of Yandere-chan's eyes. After every Yandere Action, her eyes became more dilated and her smile bigger . These two HUD functions were later removed. Gallery OldSaneYandere.png|From pre-debug builds. InsaneYandere.png|From pre-debug builds. Insaneyandere.png OldYandereMeter.png|From pre-debug builds. No sanity.png|The lowest amount of sanity possible for November 1st, 2015. No sanity november first.png|The lowest amount of sanity possible for November 1st, 2015. Full sanity.png|Restoring sanity in November 1st, 2015 Build to full. No sanity with a teacher nov first.png|Teacher noticing Yandere-chan with no sanity in November 1st, 2015 Update. No sanity with senpai.png|Senpai noticing Yandere-chan with no sanity in November 1st, 2015 Update. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Decreasing Sanity